


Welcome to the famous Andorian thermal resort!

by Nat_al_lee, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Action Figures, Andoria, Bat’leth, Cardassian, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Photoset, Polymer Clay, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Well you need to carefully read the fine print on the guide. || Что ж, нужно внимательней читать мелкий шрифт в путеводителе!
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159517
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Welcome to the famous Andorian thermal resort!

**Author's Note:**

> The last pic Damar took by accident || Последнее фото у Дамара получилось случайно.


End file.
